livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Rooney
Peter "Pete" Rooney is a main character in Liv and Maddie and the father of Liv, Maddie, Joey and Parker and is married to Karen Rooney. He is also the basketball coach for Maddie's basketball team at Ridgewood High, the school that Liv, Maddie and Joey attend. His wife, Karen also works at Ridgewood High, she is the school psychologist. He likes basketball and loves his family, but he can be overprotective sometimes. Pete is portrayed by Benjamin King. Personality Pete is the girls' basketball team coach at Ridgewood High. He is a nice and funny man who loves and cares about his family, but he can be overprotective sometimes. He is a sports jock who loves barbecue, cracking jokes and is an overall caring an humorous dad. He supports Liv's dreams, but doesn't always understand the things she's talking about. He displays typical fatherly traits towards his daughters such as giving the boys they like a hard time. He's also quite clueless like a typical father, unable to tell his daughters apart from their appearance when Karen can easily tell them apart when they disguise themselves as each other. Biography Background He married Karen Rooney and had four children: Liv, Joey, Parker and Maddie. History To be added. Appearance Pete is a middle-aged man with brown eyes and short dark brown hair, which he usually wears gelled up on the left side. He usually wears casual clothes and when working, workout wear. His style is simple and dresses like a typical modern father, but when he is at work, he wears his basketball coach uniform. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths He seems to be good in basketball, as he is the coach of the basketball team at Ridgewood High. Weaknesses His weakness is that he's camera shy, as revealed in the episode Fa La La La-A-Rooney; when he completely froze in front of the camera. Relationships 'Family' Karen Rooney (Wife) Karen is Pete's wife. They love each other and work together as part of the school staff in Ridgewood High. As of the episode Voltage-A-Rooney, they were married for 20 years and six months. Liv Rooney (Daughter) Pete is Liv's father they do not interact much, but Liv missed him when she was in Hollywood and hugged him when she arrived. Maddie Rooney (Daughter) Pete is Maddie's dad and basketball coach, the planned to work together in a basketball tournament in "Dump-A-Rooney". They get along well but Maddie didn't like it when he wore very tiny shorts. Joey Rooney (Son) Joey and Pete don't really interact much, Pete doesn't like that Joey just sits at homes playing video games and wants him to go outside more. They hung out in "Sleep-A-Rooney" and spent a long time in the car together on the way. Parker Rooney (Son) To be added. Friends Diggie Diggie and "coach" (Pete) share an interesting relationship. Although they both love sports and are friends at school, he doesn't aprove of him hanging out with Maddie until "Switch-A-Rooney" They later work together in a basketball tournament in "Dump-A-Rooney." But later Pete started warming up to Diggie. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Team-A-Rooney Sleep-A-Rooney TBA Skate-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Fa La La La-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Trivia *He can play basketball and is the basketball coach at Ridgewood High. *As any other father, Pete seems to be overprotective; as shown in Twin-A-Rooney: he seemed uncomfortable when Diggie tried to take Maddie to the dance. *He added a shot clock to Karen's 'Family Meetings' to make them more interesting. *In his senior year of high school he led his basketball team to a state championship. *He is very supportive of Maddie's basketball career. *He doesn't like Diggie and made him get a haircut. *He's very overprotective of his daughters, especially Maddie. *He disliked Diggie saying that he wanted Maddie to have the best birthday ever. *He went to Ridgewood High when he was young and he was also a Fighting Porcupine, this was revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game. *He's Maddie's coach and her father. *At first it's shown he doesn't like Diggie very much. *His address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. Gallery References Pete Pete Pete Pete Category:Parents Category:School Staff Category:Rooney Family Category:Basketball Players Category:Male Characters Category:Images of Pete Rooney Category:Liv & Maddie